The present invention relates to a driver for a display device and, more particularly, to a timesharing circuit for driving a liquid crystal display device.
Conventionally, liquid crystal display devices are driven in a 1/3 bias-1/3 duty drive mode or a 1/2 bias-1/3 duty drive mode. The effective value of the voltage to be applied to each of picture elements is given as follows: 1/3 bias-1/3 duty drive mode:
picture elements selected to be displayed: EQU V.sub.ON =0.638E PA0 picture elements selected not to be displayed: EQU V.sub.OFF =0.333E
1/2 bias-1/3 duty drive mode: EQU V.sub.ON =0.707E EQU V.sub.OFF =0.408E
where E: the voltage of a power source
The 1/2 bias-1/3 duty drive mode is superior to the 1/3 bias-1/3 duty drive mode since a higher effective value of the voltage is applied to the picture elements in the 1/2 bias-1/3 duty drive mode.
Recently, electronic apparatuses such as calculators, timepieces or the like tend to be equipped with a solar battery as a power source, so that it is desired that they be driven with a relatively low power as much as possible.
While the circuits of the electronic apparatus do not consume much power on account of integrated circuits, the displays thereof consume considerable power, so that it is desirable to reduce the power to be consumed by the displays.